Harmeni
Goddess of Rebellion, Bloody Revolts, and Revelry, she is the warrior goddess who came from the dreams of the enslaved to lead uprisings against tyrannical masters, both good and evil, who dare to force others what to do. Preaching freedom and personal strength, she does support those who lead others as after the tyrants fall someone needs to fill the void. But should they force their will too strong on others again, Harmeni will return to tear them down. * Other Names: '''The Blood Queen, The Destroyer of Destiny * '''Rank of Deity: '''Demigod * '''Symbol: Three Red Tears or Pointed Castle * Places Worshipped: Salamandure, Tribes in Drorn, Ranadon, Haruaidia, Quilltrun, and various small places in Brachasia * Home Plane: Torpor * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * Portfolio: Rebellion, Personal Strength, Bloody Revolution, Revelry * Worshippers: Slaves, Oppressed, Outcasts, Half Orcs, Barbarians, Underclass * Cleric Alignments: CN, CE, NE * Domains: Chaos, Charm, Destruction, Liberation, Strength ** Sub-Domains: Chaos (riot) Liberation (revolution) * Allied Gods: Lolth, Maugrym, Tiamat (sometimes), Zariel, * Favoured Weapon: Bastard Sword Dogma Harmeni teaches that only through having great strength in one's self can the tyrants who seek to control you and tell you what to do, can be defeated. The strong shouldn't defend the weak, but teach them now to get stronger so they can defend themselves. Common Worshippers Those who have been or are enslaved and break their chains and rise up against their masters, and those who seek to escape their duties in life and fight for their own desires The Church in the World Only in the last few years have small churches of Harmeni started to appear, for centuries she has been worshipped in small cults, covens, and by lone prophets. Most civilized lands do not like the idea of a deity of revolts growing unrest in their people, and so often quash them out, but rulers of lands who have taken their power through revolution often know it wise to appease such beliefs in the people if they seek hold their throne. Scriptures The Blood Books of Harmeni, written in the blood of the overthrown, detail the rise of Harmeni with her expolits to be seen as an example of how to live your life. * The Book of Rising ** Where Harmeni escapes the dominion of her father and seeks her own power, defeating new enemies, liberating the slaves of the under city, and then eventually defeating her father to take his power to free those he oppressed. * The Book of Seizing ** Her rule of her fathers domain and how she drove out the oppressors and those who worked to secretly overthrown her. * The Scrolls of the Lost Times ** How she sought out the true oppressors of the people; the Gods and battled them one by one to liberate their followers who were bound to the Tapestry of Fate. * The Tome of Power ** Her battle with the gods forced her into hiding and from here she would appear where she was needed in the world to lead the people in to battle and give them strength. Codes * Do not let others tell you what to do * Those who aren't strong enough shouldn't lead * Act first and be strong enough to deal with the consequences * Let nothing get in your way of your goals Do's and Dont's How the faith handles these common issues: * Adultery ** A woman may do what she wants, not under the rule of the male as was told in the Garden of Arkell * Indulgence ** Whenever one can enjoy life, one must, otherwise what is the point * Narcotics ** As long as they do not weaken you, and you become a slave to them, then you may do as you wish * Killing ** Nothing expresses your strength in the world than the ability to kill your enemies, and a tyrant captured will only try and rise again * Locale Laws ** The laws may protect the weak, but they also force the free to be restrained, and so should not be followed unless you so wish * Lying ** If people are foolish enough to believe you lies then they deserve to be fooled * Other Faiths ** Those who have the same goals can be worked with, but there are many gods who goals seek to take people's freedom and should be stopped * Pride ** There is nothing wrong with having pride in ones accomplishments, and for those who don't see the great deeds you have done, they must know this through your stories and behaviour * Prejudice ** All beings should have a chance for personal strength no matter what the look like or what race they belong to. Only those who relentlessness seek to hunt down those based on their race or creed should be ostracised * Race ** Monstrous races often find solace in Harmeni as they have been oppressed most their lives for being different. Despite elves being liberators, they do not approve of Harmeni's direct, and often violent approach * Stealing ** Take what you can from those too weak to not defend it, and fight to maintain hold on what you have * Undeath ** Life as the dominant rule of the world was the decisions of the Gods of old, and ever since those who have had the strength to bring themselves back from the dead have walked the world they have been driven from the light and civilisation. Harmeni teaches one should not be judged on being alive, but on their own merits * Wealth ** The wealth of the world will come to those can seize and hold it, and grant even more strength and freedom so should be relished Penances Punishments for transgressions such as tyranny or secret corruption are punished by public deaths, often beheadings. Minor transgressions require a blood letting, so the penitent is weak and must grow back their strength or die. Clergy A cleric of Harmeni must have confidence and conviction in her actions. She does not have to seek out tryrants or those forcing their will on others, but when she sees this happening she won't focus on helping the weak continue to survive, but instead encourage the suffers to rise up against their oppressors or if she can, topple them herself and let the strong fill the void, only letting them know should they oppress those who choose to follow them, Harmeni's wrath will be upon them. Appearance Red is the colour of the Rebel Queen, and this will adorn the armour and weapons of the priests. They rarely wear robes, they are gothic alluring affairs. Many of the order dye their hair unnatural red, to represent the red that grew in their Blood Queens hair as she bested the oppressive Gods of old. Behavior Many Harmenites come off as cocky or arrogant, but they are never aloof or cold, always willing to celebrate and partake in games like arm wrestling or arena battles. Duties of the Priesthood When there is a church of Harmeni active, they often work as a school of combat and or garrison for their town militia, who they are often responsible for. The more secretive churches, tend to operate as cults of the people, arranging secret meetings and planning assaults or raids against the local lords, smuggling refugees or freeing prisoners. In peace time people come to the Church of Harmeni to ask for help or advice for everything from overbearing parents to domineering merchants. Conflicts Within the Faith As the church of Harmeni has grown at vastly different times and places accross the world, many churches interpret her ways slightky differently, and even sometimes within the same region or church their can be disagreements. When this happens it is nearly always resolved with a Blood Duel, with both parties gathering in a circle of Harmenites who have to all swear to follow the beliefs of the one who draws the most blood from the other before they give up. If there is still unrest it isn't unknown for the Harmenites all just to fight and the winners prevail. Title'''s '''and Rank * Lay Worshipers *# Harmenites '''- live their life taking no strife from others *## Tithe of 10% to church, take a blood oath before a cleric: (Command +0) * '''Clerics *# Torbra''' '- these are the warriors who roam the world restoring the balance of power to the people by slaying tyrants and leading revolts *## Requirements: cleric level 1 (Command +1) *# Izana - these are the more secretive opperators who smuggle and covertly help those in need as well as their own followers, preaching as they do *## Requirements: knowledge (religion 2 ranks) (Command +2) * '''Special Orders' ** Dark Walker- warriors blessed by Harmeni's blood and given special powers to help battle *** Requirements: paladin 1, knowledge (religion 2), (planes 1) (Command +2) S'ayings and Practices' * Sneck the Gods * To maintain their faith and not displease thier god Beliefs and Customs Odd things those of the faith think * and a list of these things Terminology What this faith often refers to things as in their church and perception * A list of these things - and what they mean Cleric Training What kind of training the clerics have to undertake to gain their powers and advance Quests What kind of missions his clerics tend to go on in the name of the gods Prayers What their prayers are like * A common daily prayer * One for times of joy * One for times of danger * Ones for time of need * One of blessing * One of accusation * One for death and loss Temples What their churches are like and where they can be found One Type of Church and its description Another Type of Church or Holy Place And also its description Holy Sites Places of great worship or holy significance to the god Each listed With a brief description Rites Holy acts the clerics are often asked to do * Rite One ** and its details * Rite Two ** and its details Holy Days What day of the week is sacred to the god A'nd any specific holidays in the year they' celebrate and what that entails Parables Stories told by the faith to epitomize its teachings Heralds and Allies Lex Malsavir The Arbiter The Viceroy of the Black Tree The Pain Taker The Seer of Spiders The Black Mare History and Legends A known history of the god, and maybe their origin and or asscention = Legends of Harmeni The City of Death * Possibly the place of her birth, Necroheim's oppressive rulers were cursed by a plague of undead who would not fear their tyranny and took the city from them * ''Lesson: undead can sometimes be a force of judgement on the living'' Cleansing the Tomb of Horrors * Where Harmeni captured the spirit of the Demilich Aceract to free the surrounding lands of his evil * ''Lesson: sometimes ridding a place of one evil thing can have great effect'' The Dragon God * Where her Shadow came alive and killed the dragon god Egrigore so the warriors of the sand and sea could fight other evils instead * ''Lesson: helping others defeat their enemies can gain you allies to fight your enemies'' The Dooming of the Weave Death and the Celt Lords Avons Punishment The Demons Breach The Deal with Death War Walking Raiding the Temple of Love Diaster's Destruction The Betrayal of Words * Talking to the Abyss Dragon Alliance City of the Mind The Wrestling of Gods Rebirth of the Demon Cast to the Prison Moon Rise of Ozena The Temple Treasure The Devils Coupe Quenching the Light The Dark Father Stopping the Suns Oppression Sacred Sites of Harmeni Antithos Ozena Torpor Relics of the God The Maul of Torment The Mythos The Ice Blade The Firestorm Sword The Armour of Flesh The God Slayer Game Rules New domains, spells, equipment etc. for the faith Requirements (optional) * Intelligence 13, Linguistics 1 Rank Class Skill Alterations * Class skill additions and absences Bonus Feat Options * Options for starting Characters Spells * New Spells * And Spell list links Archetypes * Archetype, what they do and are called, as well as a link Prestige Classes * Prestige Class, what they do and are called, as well as a link *'New Domain' * Granted Powers: And how it works. * First Ability (Sp): How it works, when you get it (usually 1st level), and how often you can use it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. * Second Ability (Sp): How it works, when you get it (usually around 8th level), and how often you can use it. Domain Spells: 1st—''name'', 2nd—''name'', 3rd—''name'', 4th—''name,'' 5th—''name'', 6th—''name'', 7th—''name'' 8th—''name'', 9th—''name''